I'll do what it takes
by Pi Yo Charat
Summary: He lay out in the cold,white snow-waiting...his body is frozen,his life means nothing and he has no will to move on...Kiba wanders around..looking for a paradise that does not exisit in the world of the humans..
1. Default Chapter

xXxXxXx

_He lay out in the cold,white snow-waiting...his body is frozen,his life means nothing and he has no will to move on...Kiba wanders around..looking for a paradise that does not exisit in the world of the humans.._

The snow fell quietly as a white wolf lay in the freeze. He made no movements at all and seemed to be injured in several places. Kiba,the white wolf,had been lying there for two days now. He had nothing left in the world because the one and only thing he cared about was stolen from him.

Cheza..the flower madien,was the only thing that meant something to Kiba but now she was gone. He sighed and a white snowflake quietly fell on his black nose. He closed his yellow eyes and drifted into a dream...

He dreampt of a place. A place where all wolves reigned and no humans could corrupt with their impurities. There were many wolves of all different colors but he the only white one.They got along and never fought. Then, from somewhere in the darkened distance, he saw someone running up to him. It was the silhoutte of Cheza carefully treading through the field to get to him. When at last she reached him, she fell to her knees and hugged the white wolf's neck. That's when he woke up.

The warmth of a fire awoke the sleeping wolf. He opened his yellow eyes and saw that he was no longer in the snow, but in a house. He looked around. No sign of anyone. The fire stung his fur and a bowl of food lay before him.

"You're finally awake." a feminine voice said suddenly.

Kiba turned his head. Standing behind him was a teen-aged girl. She had short, light brown hair and beautiful cat-green eyes. She wasn't very tall, only about five feet four inches. She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's good. I thought you might be dead."

She walked over to him and knelt down. Kiba drew back and bared his teeth. The girl took no intrest in his threat.

"Don't be afraid,I won't hurt you." she coaxed.

Kiba looked at her. There was something strange about her. He sniffed her curiously.

_"You smell of wolf." _he said telepathicly.

The girl smiled.

"Well, you were quite heavy. I had to carry you all the way over here."

Kiba sat down infront of her, his eyes staring into hers.

"_Why did you bring me here?" he asked her._

_"I couldn't leave you alone in the snow. Besides--"_

Suddenly, she transformed into a black wolf, such a black that the night seemed pale. She had the same green eyes and calm possure. She sat back down.

_"--we wolves have to stick together. They're only a handful of us left."_

Kiba's eyes grew wide. She was another wolf! Not only that but she was a female one at that. This could be a good thing.

_"So, you are a wolf?"_

_"It would seem that way."_

_"Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"My name is Mika. What is yours, White Wolf?"_

He paused for a moment in thought.

_"I'm...Kiba."_

_"Are you heading there as well?"_

_"Yes but I have to accomplish something before I live the rest of my life in happiness."_

_"Is it a woman?"_

_"Yes. Something like that."_

_"I see. I was on my way to Paradise when a hunter exterminated my family. My mother, my father, my older brother and all my friends..I was the only survivor."_

Kiba lowered his head in dismay.

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"So tell me, Kiba, what were you laying about in the snow for?"_

Kiba looked away at the sad thought of Cheza.

_"My kinsmen and I were with the flower maiden, Cheza when we were ambushed by a man named Darcia. He wounded us all and took her with him to some place out of my knowledge. He said he was superior to any wolf or human -that he was a prodigy and that he would open the gates to Paradise. After that, I lost the will to move on and then I just ended up in the snow, waiting for the end to come.."_

Mika lowered her head and her ears and whimpered slightly.

_"How upseting to loose the person closest to you."_

Kiba turned and looked at the crackling fire. Sparks spurted everywhere as the flames engulfed the logs of wood below them. He turned back to Mika.

_"Tell me..why do you dwell and take the form of those humans? Have you no pride as a wolf?"_

_"It's not that. I have plenty of pride but chose to be left alone. To do my search in hiding. The moon kept me alive before and it can do it again."_

_"The moon?"_

_"Yes, the moon is what will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. It's the secret of the wolves that traveled before us."_

Kiba stood up but was too weak to stay like that. He collasped onto the ground. Mika stood up and walked over to him.

_"You musn't move, Kiba. You're much too weak yet. Let your wounds heal for a few days."_

Kiba grunted at the thought. He lay back down on the ground.

_"I can't just leave her. She means too much to me.."_

_"I know but you must regain your strenght, otherwise you'll never be able to get her back."_

Kiba closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep...

xXxXxXx

Hey everyone, Piyoko here.How do you like it so far? Pretty good I must say.

R&R please!


	2. Free the others

xXxXxXxXx

Sorry everyone about not posting this sooner. I have a lot of stuff to go through and this is taking up a lot of my time. Gomen nasi-PIYOKO

The days passed and Kiba's wounds slowly healed. Soon he was well enough to stand and walk around. Mika nursed him and as soon as he made a full recovery, he was erging to continue on the road to Paradise once again. He paced around the house, waiting for Mika but also thinking of Cheza.

"I hope she's alright..."Kiba said to himself.

Mika came out from the other room. She was in her wolf form. Around her neck was a silver bandana with the Japanese symbol for HOPE scattered acrossed it. She looked at Kiba with sodden eyes.

"Are you ready,Kiba?" she asked.

"Yes,let's go." he answered.

They walked out the front door and out into the snow. Mika looked at her house and bit her paw. Some blood trickled from it. Using that paw,she smeared an X across the door.

"What's that for?" Kiba asked.

"It's the symbol that a wolf has lived here and is now gone. Come,let's go.We have a long journey ahead of us."

The two started to run across the snow at a steady pace, making sure that they would not be spotted by the nobles or the humans. The days turned into a week and they had not eaten anything but instead basked in the moonlight as Mika had said before.

"So,where did this DARCIA take your friend?"Mika called out to Kiba.

"I'm not sure, but it was far off into the distance. We must find my comrads, Hige, Tsume and Toboe before anything else. Without them, we'll not stand a chance."

"Right! Then we'd better hurry! It's almost sun-up. The nobles patrol then."

Kiba and Mika both picked up speed and ran faster. In the distance they saw some iced caverns.

"There! We'll hide there!" Mika shouted.

They reached the caverns and started to walk inside. But then, suddenly, they heard voices. Human voices. They were getting closer and closer. Kiba and Mika reverted back to their "HUMAN" forms and hid behind an ice boulder.

"It's a good thing we caught those wolves. They were trying to get to that PARADISE before Master Darcia. But we solved that. We took the Flower Maiden and injured them all, making them easy to catch. It's a shame we lost the white one. Could've got a good price for his head."

Kiba and Mika watched the men walk past them and out into the snow. Moments later, a whole army of the Nobles followed out. It wasn't until after they were gone that the two decided to make a move.

"So it's these bastards that have the others." Kiba cursed.

"Then we've got to rescue them!" Mika said in a determined tone.

They dashed down the tavern until they came to an open area where all their technology was set up. Hige, Tsume and Toboe were all unconcious behind metal cages. They ran over to them.

"Hige! Tsume! Toboe!Are you guys still alive!" Kiba shouted.

Hige was the first to open his eyes. He looked up at Kiba and smiled weakly.

"Hey...thought you didn't care about us anymore..."he said jokingly.

Mika successfully woke Toboe as did Kiba to Tsume. They all were astounded by Kiba's return but they were also confused as to why Mika was there.

"Who's that?" Toboe asked, pointing at Mika.

"Better not be a human, Kiba, or I'll rip her to shreds!" Tsume threatened.

"Nevermind. Let's get you out of these cages."

They worked for a few moments before Kiba's strong fangs bent the steel bars and freed them. They all filed out and took off back down the tavern. Hige turned to Mika and looked strangely at her.

"Well, you're not Cheza that's for sure. Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"My name is Mika. I'm---"

"She's a wolf." Kiba interrupted.

Hige, Tsume and Toboe all looked at her. It was a long time since they last saw the female of their species.

"Wow! A female wolf! I thought we were the only ones left." Toboe said.

Tsume rolled his almond shaped eyes and turned to Kiba.

"She's not working for the Nobles is she?" he asked.

"No. She's looking for Paradise.She said she would help us get Cheza back."

Tsume turned and faced what was infront of him.

"You'd better be right." he growled.

As soon as they reached the exit, they heard the Nobles returning to their hide-away. They hid themselves as they all passed by, laughing and talking about good times passed. The wolves filed outside one by one carefully as to not make any noises that would startle the guards. Suddenly, there came a loud bellow.

"THE WOLVES! THEY'RE GONE!" a guard shouted.

The whole place was in an uproar, giving them time to make it back into the snow once again...

xXxXxXxXx

Konnichuwa! Sorry it took sooooooooooooo long to update this. I was totally busy. I want everyone to keep reading so please don't stop. THANK YOU LOYAL WOLF'S RAIN FANS ALIKE! ----PIYOKO

P.S. incase anyone is wondering...my REAL name is Mika and that is actually me in the story...(totally fiction though...)


End file.
